Epigenetic modifications play an important role in the regulation of many cellular processes including cell proliferation, differentiation, and cell survival. Global epigenetic modifications are common in cancer, and include global changes in DNA and/or histone methylation, dysregulation of non-coding RNAs and nucleosome remodeling leading to aberrant activation or inactivation of oncogenes, tumor suppressors and signaling pathways. However, unlike genetic mutations which arise in cancer, these epigenetic changes can be reversed through selective inhibition of the enzymes involved. Several methylases involved in histone or DNA methylation are known to be dysregulated in cancer. Thus, selective inhibitors of particular methylases will be useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases such as cancer.
EZH2 (enhancer of zeste homolog 2; human EZH2 gene: Cardoso, C, et al; European J of Human Genetics, Vol. 8, No. 3 Pages 174-180, 2000) is the catalytic subunit of the Polycomb Repressor Complex 2 (PRC2) which functions to silence target genes by tri-methylating lysine 27 of histone H3 (H3K27me3). Histone H3 is one of the five main histone proteins involved in the structure of chromatin in eukarvotic cells. Featuring a main globular domain and a long N-terminal tail, Histones are involved with the structure of the nucleosomes, a ‘beads on a string’ structure. Histone proteins are highly post-translationally modified however Histone H3 is the most extensively modified of the five histones. The term “Histone H3” alone is purposely ambiguous in that it does not distinguish between sequence variants or modification state. Histone H3 is an important protein in the emerging field of epigenetics, where its sequence variants and variable modification states are thought to play a role in the dynamic and long term regulation of genes.
Increased EZH2 expression has been observed in numerous solid tumors including those of the prostate, breast, skin, bladder, liver, pancreas, head and neck and correlates with cancer aggressiveness, metastasis and poor outcome (Varambally et al., 2002; Kleer et al., 2003; Breuer et al., 2004; Bachmann et al., 2005; Weikert et al., 2005; Sudo et al., 2005; Bachmann et al., 2006). For instance, there is a greater risk of recurrence after prostatectomy in tumors expressing high levels of EZH2, increased metastasis, shorter disease-free survival and increased death in breast cancer patients with high EZH2 levels (Varambally et al., 2002; Kleer et al., 2003). More recently, inactivating mutations in UTX (ubiquitously transcribed tetratricopeptixe repeats X), a H3K27 demethylase which functions in opposition to EZH2, have been identified in multiple solid and hematological tumor types (including renal, glioblastoma, esophageal, breast, colon, non-small cell lung, small cell lung, bladder, multiple myeloma, and chronic myeloid leukemia tumors), and low UTX levels correlate with poor survival in breast cancer suggesting that loss of UTX function leads to increased H3K27me3 and repression of target genes (Wang et al., 2010). Together, these data suggest that increased H3K27me3 levels contribute to cancer aggressiveness in many tumor types and that inhibition of EZH2 activity may provide therapeutic benefit.
Numerous studies have reported that direct knockdown of EZH2 via siRNA or shRNA or indirect loss of EZH2 via treatment with the SAH hydrolase inhibitor 3-deazaneplanocin A (DZNep) decreases cancer cell line proliferation and invasion in vitro and tumor growth in vivo (Gonzalez et al., 2008, GBM 2009). While the precise mechanism by which aberrant EZH2 activity leads to cancer progression is not known, many EZH2 target genes are tumor suppressors suggesting that loss of tumor suppressor function is a key mechanism. In addition, EZH2 overexpression in immortalized or primary epithelial cells promotes anchorage independent growth and invasion and requires EZH2 catalytic activity. (Kleer et al., 2003; Cao et al., 2008).
Thus, there is strong evidence to suggest that inhibition of EZH2 activity decreases cellular proliferation and invasion. Accordingly, compounds that inhibit EZH2 activity would be useful for the treatment of cancer. The indoles of this invention provide such treatment.